Don't Say You Love Me
by Y2Jen
Summary: It's been 8 years, but a promise is still a promise, even if it is an 'arranged marriage'. But when she comes a knocking, he's already moved on, Chris Jericho not only has a wife, but a family... (feat. OC, Edge, Christian, Benoit, Trish, Storm) COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

The once glorious, now diminishing mansion in Atlanta stood as a combination of highlight and shadows amid the rising sun. Inside, Ten Turner stood behind his desk in his office, facing the other side. A girl stood between the two messenger guards on each side of the door.

"Go to him now, you must bring him back at all costs." Ted was saying as the girl stared at the floor and looked up as he continued. "You know what you have to do now, please…" She sighed and nodded to herself, leaving. "Follow her." The two dark suited men nodded and closed the door behind them. Ted looked out the window as the girl ran off down the long circular driveway. "And now we shall see, what is next to do…."

The WWE had come for a house show in Atlanta that Friday. Chris Jericho was working out at the gym, they had a field for running and playing sports, but Jericho wasn't running by choice, it was an act of defense.

"Hey cut it out!" Jericho jumped out of the way of one of the dark suited men. "What the hell is going on?"

"Hey, Chris!" A voice called from back.

"Wait up for us!" Another was heard and Edge and Christian came panting out from between some trees.

"No, you learn to keep up!" Jericho growled between pants until finally he stopped and realized that the two men were gone. Edge and Christian finally caught up, falling to their knees as Jericho smirked to himself, "You mutts." But he looked up, something was strange about all this but he shook it off, "Go cool off, there's a stream over there, get something to drink and then we'll continue."

"Thanks." Christian rolled his eyes as he and Edge got up.

"Well, well, well, you're as stubborn and persistent as ever." The feminine voice caused Jericho to turn.

"Whose that!"

A young girl, about 18 jumped out from the bushes, "It's been a while, eh Chris?"

Jericho blinked, "Who, are you?"

"What are you talking about, who am I, could you possibly not remember?" Her only reply was a blink. She sighed, "My name is Ashley. Ashley Marie Turner." Jericho frowned at the last name as Ashley sighed, "I see you recall that at least…"

"But not, an Ashley Marie I'm afraid… are you, his…"

"Daughter? Yes."

"Ted had a kid?" Edge whispered to Christian who just shrugged.

"So what's up then, why are you here?"

"I may be many years removed, but I've come back from the Power Plant, WCW's old training ground."

"Yea, I know what that is."

"So how could you not remember?"

"Remember what!" Jericho was loosing patience.

Ashley took back, "You are… I'm to be, your wife."

"Dah…." Jericho's jaw hit the ground as his face went blank. "Excuse me…?"

"You don't remember at all do you!"

"Look kid listen, not only do I have a wife, but I've got a one year old son!"

"But, you promised."

"Huh…?" Jericho watched as the eyes shook with a sorrow you find in a lost child, and he began to feel bad.

"So let me get this strait, Chris is engaged to be wed…. to Ted Turner's daughter?" Edge looked at Christian.

"This is all confusing news to me…"

"How could you not remember something so… important." Ashley turned her back.

"Well I just did ok, look I'm sorry."

"Yes, you are." She growled and ran at him, clinging to his arm.

"Hey, let go!"

"No, I won't let you escape, I have to bring you back at all costs!"

"No, stop!" Jericho pulled. "You're gonna make me, ah!"

"Ah!" Ashley fell on top of him as he tripped over the sidewalk. He jerked free. "No!"

"Hey wait, stop!" Jericho gasped as the two men in suits grabbed onto him.

"You, what are you guys doing here…?" Ashley froze and the men looked at her. "My father sent you…" Her eyes shook with rage, Jericho blinked at her, confused.

"Why are you, what is…. Going on?"

"You promised." Ashley's small mouth frowned again. "On the night of the lunar eclipse."

"Eclipse?" Jericho began to think. "I've never seen an eclipse at night, only during the day… and even then…" He racked his memory as Ashley flashed back with the reminder:

It was eight years ago, it was a dark day with clouds in the sky, it was just outside the gates of the Power Plant. A gruff voice was heard, followed by the panting of a small girl, ten year old Ashley was running off through the wood area outside the Atlanta training ground. She was fearful as she ran, she was small but she wore somewhat of a wanna be wrestling attire, a largely build man was chasing after her, most likely one of Turner's employees.

"I'll get you, come back here! Your father's gonna pay for this." He growled and stopped in a clearing, looking around. "Now, where did you go…" Behind him, Ashley was hiding behind a tree among some tall bushes. She gasped as she heard a twig snap. "Aha!" He pushed through the tall grass and she screamed, tears in her eyes.

"Hey!"

"Hu? Ah!"

The man fell to the dirt as a 25 year old Chris Jericho jumped into the light, knocking him down with one punch. He cracked his knuckles as he looked down, looming over the attacker. Ashley was in awe of this new man, he seemed to be radiating before her very eyes. She gasped and drew back as Jericho reached out one of his hands, smiling warmly.

"You can come on out now, it's ok." She took his hand and he pulled her out. She was dirty and tired so he put her on his back and started back to the Power Plant. "So, you're the boss's daughter, are you not?"

"That's right, I'm Ashley."

"Well Ashley, what were you doing here?"

"I want to train and work hard so I can become a diva and work for my dad."

"Oh is that so? Is that your ring gear?"

"Mhm, yes sir it is." She nodded.

"You're gonna train in that hu, that's pretty cool. I'll bet you'll make a fine superstar one day." That caused her to smile and giggle but she was still very worn and weary. "Ok alright now, just don't over do it alright, and someday, I'll make you my wife Ashley."

She gasped, "You mean it?"

"Sure, once you're old enough to be done with your training and come back down from the grounds." He smiled back at her. Ashley rested her head against Chris's back as he walked.

It was getting late now and they were almost back when Ashley pointed to the night sky, "Hey look!"

"Oh. A lunar eclipse." Jericho was in awe, he smiled as did Ashley as they watched the spectacle take place.

"Dah…." Jericho blinked stupidly, his mouth nearly hitting the floor once again.

"How could you have forgotten?" Ashley frowned, noticeably upset.

"You can't be…. serious?"

"I was only a little girl back then…. but a promise is a promise, even to a child."

"B-but…"

"Those words kept me going through all the hardships! The torment of training, what I had to put up with the other divas, the whole, being the boss's daughter in the locker room, and finally when the company went under and was bought out. I wasn't old enough to work for Shane when that happened so my dream died, but I kept on fighting to try and revive it, and now, now that I have a chance, you say 'no, I'm sorry'…?"

Chris eyed his watch from out of the corner of his eye, "Listen Ashley, I am sorry, but I gotta go." He ran off.

"Hey wait for us!" Edge and Christian groaned, running off after him again.

Ashley just stood there and sighed, she walked over to the stream and sat on one of the rocks on the side, kicking the water with one of her feet as the two men came over to her, "Don't worry, we'll get him. We can't go back without him, and I won't let him down. We'll try again." The men walked off as she sighed, looking up at the sky as she spoke aloud to herself, "No Chris, I'M sorry, sorry I ever kept those words close to my heart, sorry that I came back here looking for you, sorry that…. that I ever LOVED YOU!"


	2. Chapter 2

Edge and Christian followed Chris Jericho, they figured he was going back to the hotel, rather than that however he led them to an old familiar territory.

"Wait, why are we here?" Edge frowned.

Christian looked around, "Where are we?"

"This is the old WCW office suite and that little arena over there was the Power Plant."

"Oh." Edge and Christian looked at each other, understanding now.

Jericho sighed, "This is so stupid."

"It is ridiculous." Edge nodded in agreement.

"And not to mention pointless!" Christian added.

"Why did I even come here, there's nothing for me to see here, so let's just head back." Jericho ran off once again.

"No stop!" Edge cried.

"Aw come on, please wait…" Christian sighed.

"Well, shall we?" Edge turned to him.

He turned to face him back, "Yes, let's do…" They followed him yet again.

About an hour passed and another person arrived at the site, also reliving familiarities from the past.

"The Power Plant…" Ashley sighed and she turned to the old HQ building and stared at the ground. "Why did I even come here, there's not much I can do? This is all ancient history written in the past." She looked up skyward, sadly. "Is that also what I can say for me and Chris?" The corner of her eye caught something. "Hey what's that?" She bent down and picked up her findings. "Odd, this is the exact same bottle those two Canadians with Chris were drinking out of…" She turned around. "Were they… here?"

"Hey who are you, what are you doing here?"

Ashley gasped and whirled around, "What's that?"

A large man appeared, "Punk lurker."

"Excuse me, but I have more of a right to be here than you do, this just so happened to be my fathers old company!"

"So, if it isn't little Ashley Marie." The man chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

Ashley began to shiver and cower slightly, "Now I remember you…" But what was this man doing here?

"Wife, of all the crazy, ludicrous…" Edge was muttering to himself as he walked along with Christian.

"Why would he make such a bold declaration like that, I mean, what about Trish?"

"Now she's his wife."

"Yea, I know, that's why I said, what about Trish."

"We should try to catch up again, Chris is probably back at the hotel by now."

"Yea you're right."

"Ah!"

"What was that?" Edge whirled around.

"Run!" Christian cried and ran, Edge followed.

"What, you two?" Ashley burst out from the bushes.

They gasped, "It's Ashley!"

"What are you doing here?" Edge asked.

"Did she follow us?" Christian wondered.

"No time for that!" Ashley gasped as she heard the man coming closer, she turned and ran again.

"What the…?" Christian cocked his head as the angry roaring man charged out from behind a tree.

"Ah!" They both took off after Ashley.

"This is starting to get fun." The man jeered to himself.

Meanwhile…

"Hey if it isn't Lance Storm." Chris Benoit smiled as he opened the hotel room door.

"Hi, yea I was just in the neighborhood, thought I'd pop in and say hi." He leaned in the doorway. "Hi Trish."

"Hello Lance!" She waved from sitting on the bed with the small child that looked to be about two years old.

"Well who is this little fellow?"

"This is my son Tony Lee."

"Aw, looks like you and Chris finally decided to tie the knot eh?"

"Yes." She giggled. "Tony, say hi to our guest, this is daddy's friend Lance."

"I ance." The young one said in awe, causing Benoit to laugh.

"So where is the proud papa anyway?" Lance looked out the second story window.

"He should be back any second now…" And as soon as Trish spoke…

"Hey yo!" Jericho burst loudly through the door, starling everyone and causing his son to cry out. "Whoops, sorry guys."

Benoit frowned as Trish rocked the child, "You know sometimes I wonder how pathetic a parent you can be."

"Oh, and excuse me for asking, but isn't it you who can't choose between women, bouncing back and forward between the divas?"

Benoit's eye twitched, "That's besides the point, you can be such a pest sometimes."

Jericho stuck out his tongue, "Well excuse me now but I have to see my wife."

"Fine." Benoit turned his back to them, folding his arms.

"Well, well, if it isn't Lance. How are you man?" Jericho smiled.

"Don't good, just stopped by to see how you all were doing and all."

"Cool, cool. And how's my little one?"

"Tony is doing just fine."

"And you madam?"

"Quite well." She giggled as they gave each other a small quick kiss.

"So, give him the middle name Lee after your webmaster friend?" Lance asked.

"Yup, I thought it might be nice." Jericho winked.

"Ok enough." Benoit turned back around. "What are you doing here, I thought you said you were going to the arena."

Jericho leered back at him, "Can't you go one second without having to start something with me?"

"Oh so you want me to start something with you?" Benoit clenched his fist.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling!" Jericho got in his face and started to growl.

"Oh the raging hormones…" Lance slapped his forehead. "I see nothing has changed."

"Chris, don't make me hit you." Trish warned.

"Aw come on Trish…" Jericho whined.

"I was talking to Benoit…"

"Oh." Jericho turned back and sneered at him. "Yea, Benoit."

"Stop it Chris, and this time I was talking to you, Jericho." That caused him to gulp.

"If we're quite finished now, we need to get ready for the house show tonight." Benoit turned to head to the door.

"Yea he's right, we really should…" Trish was cut off once more by the door flying open.

"Chris!" Edge and Christian screamed, scrambling into the room.

"What took you?" He put his hands on his hips.

"Quick close the door, it's coming!" Christian cried as he and Edge ran to hide behind the bed.

"Coming?" Trish frowned. "What is?"

Lance turned towards the door, "Do you hear something…?"

The man barged loudly (more so than Chris from before) in the doorway, causing the surprised group to gasp in shock, "Ah, where is she?"

"She, who?" Jericho narrowed his eyes, the only she in the room was Trish, his wife.

"That's what we were running from!" Edge poked his head out from behind the bed.

Christian did as well, "Ashley said he followed her from the Power Plant."

"But I wonder…" Edge turned to Christian. "If he's here, where is she now?"

Jericho grew serious yet wore a slight bit of concern on his face, "Ashley…?"


	3. Chapter 3

The man stood in the doorway staring down Chris Jericho who stood before the members of the hotel room, ready to fight this stranger to protect them.

"Where is she?" He again asked in the direction of Edge and Christian.

"W-we don't know." One of them stammered from out of view under the bed.

"Cowards." Lance Storm felt embarrassed.

"She who?" Trish Stratus looked over at Chris Benoit.

He shrugged and faced the intruder, "Listen, if you've got a problem with us, you'll have to take me on, I've got some steam I've got to release."

"Oh really?" Jericho leered at his friendly adversary.

"Yes, really." He turned from Jericho to the man.

"Fine then." Jericho picked up Trish.

"Hey!"

"We'll just be out of your way." He walked right past them.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Trish's voice trailed off.

"Taking you someplace safe." Jericho replied as he walked towards the elevator at the end of the hall.

"Coward." Benoit frowned. "But at least now they're out of my way. He shoved the man out of their doorway and he staggered back, stumbling against the wall.

"This is pointless." He gulped and ran off.

"That was easy." Lance came next to Benoit.

"Yea, maybe too easy…" He looked back at him. "Come on, let's go find Chris."

"Right." He nodded and was about to close the door. "Hey cowards, if you ever feel like joining us, feel free."

"O-okay…" One of them stammered as the door closed.

"Don't you think we've gone far enough? You ditched our friends." Trish was saying to Chris in the lobby.

"Yea, but that guy was a psycho."

"So you're gonna let him beat up your friends?"

"They can handle themselves, you and the baby are easy pray and I'd never let another soul harm a hair on either of your bodies."

"Oh. So where are…." Trish was cut off again (man she needs to learn to speak up quicker) when a leaf fell in front of Jericho's face, falling daintily in the hotel lobby air.

Jericho growls, grabbing it and tossing it aside, "What are you doing here girl?"

"Hey!" Ashley growled from the dining ledge above and she walked down the stairs. "So what's the deal between that lady and her baby?"

"Excuse me?" Trish got out of Jericho's arms.

"I'll handle this honey, you should go." Jericho pushed her back and faced the teenager.

"Honey?" Ashley noticed the matching rings. "Oh I get it. Chris you fool."

"Who is she, what is all this about?" Trish asked but got no answer.

"He can't be with you, he said he'd marry me! You cheater Chris!"

"Chris, this girl is half your age, and you'd been engaged?"

"Ignore her Trish, it's just wishful thinking, the feeling is not reciprocated."

"Chris." Ashley growled quietly, her eyes shaking.

"Seems stalker-esc." Trish rubbed her chin. "So you're engaged to my Chris?"

"My Chris? My Chris!"

"Your Chris?" Trish was getting annoyed by this 'child'.

"I said go." Jericho growled quietly to his wife again before turning back to the nuisance at hand. "I told you to go home now Ashley, run along and play elsewhere."

"I'm so sick of everyone treating me like a child!" She jumped in front of Chris and began to pound him with her fists.

He grabbed them and smirked to himself, "You can't hurt me."

"All for this girl you married, where's your honor in truth, the promise from the past?"

"What's this now?" Trish cocked her eyebrow. "I don't know who you are, but my name is Trish Jericho."

"Trish." Ashley growled to herself, growing more enraged than before. "Sounds more like Trash to me!" That caused one of Trish's veins to start popping, they'd never even met before but they were already tempting a cat fight.

"Listen, your dad was my old boss, the company is no longer in existence, who made up these rules, and who said I was ever gonna marry you!" Jericho was about ready to explode.

"But you promised…" Jericho looked up as if caught off guard as the sad girl seemed about to cry. "Why can't you remember, the lunar eclipse?"

"A lunar eclipse?" Trish wondered. "I've never seen that, it must've been so beautiful, if it had been real…"

"I was young at the time, only a child…" Ashley looked a bit embarrassed now. "But a promise is still a promise, even if it is for an arranged marriage."

"A what?" Trish grew shocked, now that's something you don't hear in modern days.

"Uh hu… really?" If shock can cause a heart attack, Jericho looks as if he were about to do so. "Me, did I say that?" Ashley nods her head, her eyes filled with tears.

"It may not be romantic, but how could you forget such a thing!" Trish finally exploded, but rather than at Ashley, at her husband.

"What, whoa!" Yea, it shocked Jericho too.

"You can't remember something so important, hu I should've figured since you can't ever seem to remember any special occasion! Oh you are the worst, I give up!"

"Dah…" Jericho blinked stupidly. What just happened here….? Ashley sniffs and tries to regain her composure and wipe her tears. Jericho sighs as he looks at her, he stares off into space as he does seriously try to remember. But, can he, will he even want to…?


	4. Chapter 4

Chris Benoit, Lance Storm and the eventual creeping out of Edge and Christian ran down the stairs to the lobby.

"How could you have let him get away like that?" Lance growled at Benoit.

"Oh yea, just jump to conclusions and blame the hot head why don't you."

"That's exactly what he did." Christian replied, only to be elbowed in the ribs by Edge.

"Do you think he did something to the girl?"

"I dunno Edge." Christian pushed the elevator button and waited. "Why couldn't we just take the stairs?"

"Cause their deathtraps for fan girls." Benoit spoke up.

"Oh, yea like you got fan girls…" Lance winked smugly, pissing Benoit off, again.

"Look we just gotta get to Chris and Trish, they could be in trouble." Benoit sighed as the door opened. "Why are we, in the basement?" He leered at Christian.

He blushed and pushed the close button, "Sorry." The door closed and they went back up.

Chris Jericho growled with a funny looking expression on his face, sitting on one of the chairs in the lobby, notably ticked off but also a tad confused in his thoughts. Trish Stratus watched her husband for a moment, but then sat down by where Ashley Marie Turner stood against the wall.

"So." She said as Ashley down over at her. "Ted is your dad then huh?"

"Yea, he's my dad." She sighed and looked away, she's finally calmed down and stopped crying now.

"Why did you come now?"

Ashley sat down on the couch next to her, "WCW went under quite some time ago and I've been looking around at places but nothing has been good to me. I missed Chris to be honest, back in WCW he was just so…. well, you know, he is after all…" She tried hard to say the word. "Husband."

"So did you or your dad want to marry you off?"

"A bit of both. Dad always wanted me to marry the top player in the company and once Chris saved me he felt in debt to him so even though he wasn't the top player, he was hand chosen to be throe me to, and plus I didn't mind."

"Oh I see, so it wasn't just for business, but also for pleasure."

"Uh hu." She nodded and continued. "It could've been anyone in the forced marriage, I guess I just got off easy."

Chris turned around abruptly, obviously enraged again, "Speak for yourself, kid!"

Ashley looked down and closed her eyes, "But he doesn't remember…" She turned back to Trish. "My dad thought that it could create some kind of peace to have business and the locker room united somehow, through us, but I wanted to be a diva and… well."

Chris's voice cut them off as he squirms in his seat, "Quit with the googley eyed talk, this is all because of something stupid! If your dad wanted peace between the two, he should've acted like a man and talk business rather than do undermined schemes. It's crap like that, that made me leave WCW, he was just sending the wrong messages."

Ashley stood up quickly, her fists clenched by her side, "It's not that simple! They needed somebody to trust, and who would've trusted 'the boss' hu, surely not you."

Chris is getting rather annoyed by now, "Then that's not a job for me. What I need right now is to be all that I can be in the WWE, and I'm doing that very well thank you very much, much better than I could've EVER done in WCW and you know that! If you ever cared enough to want me to be happy…."

"Listen, Chris…"

"Just shut up and go back home little girl!"

"Chris!" Trish gasps in shock at the tone of his voice. Ashley is speechless and starts to get upset again, her eyes welling up largely.

Chris speak softer now, "Maybe it's time you start doing what you want to do and stop listening to your dad. What do you want to do? I asked myself that, in WCW I was busy pleasing everyone else, everyone but me, but in the WWE I'm happy and I can make everyone else happier by it. So now, what do you want to do?"

Ashley stared at the ground thinking, "…I…"

She was cut off, "There you are!"

"What?" Chris growled and saw the man again, "This conversation is over." He's annoyed by this man's presence. "Looks like Beonit couldn't handle it, I'm surprised I couldn't sense you nearby you blockhead jerk, you wreak!"

Trish is getting scared, she goes over to her husband, "What should we do, the baby and I are…"

"Don't worry." Chris turns to her and holds her hand. "I'll do anything to protect you." He gazes into her eyes with love as she stares back.

"Thanks hon, but we shouldn't get emotional right now when we've got a mad man on the loose." Trish smiles. Ashley watches them, thinking.

"Come on, while we're young!"

"I've had just about enough of you." Chris growls, pushing Trish back. "Alright you, before I destroy you, I want some answers."

Ding. "Christian…!" Benoit is about to send some hair flying.

"Yes?" He shakes.

"Why, are we now… on the ROOF?"

"Yipes!" Christian pushes another button and the door closes, they go back down.

"Look, we really need to find Chris." Edge sighs.

"It'd be better to just risk the stairs, at least we'd get there…" Lance closes his eyes and shakes his head.

Chris jumped, "Stay back Trish, I'll handle this, protect the baby."

The man laughed, "Oh I won't let you escape."

"Ashley." Chris speaks up. "I want you to take care of them alright?"

She freezes, "Say what? Me!"

"Trish, go over there and hide with her ok?" Chris rushes at the man and they grapple. Odd how in a hotel lobby it's empty and this has attracted no attention at all what so ever… Chris punches the man in his jaw and he cries out. Chris charges at him again. "Now I want some answers, who are you and why are you here, what do you want with me?"

The man cheap shots Chris with a thumb to the eye and he rushes to Ashley, "You're mine now kid!"

"Ah!" Trish cried.

"Not so fast!" Ashley jumped up and rushed the man, going down at the last minute to leg sweep him. Chris ran over and the man grabbed his leg, causing him to stagger. "Chris, hang on!" She goes and attacks his arm, but she's no comparison in strength to him.

"Get outta here!" He cried, trying to kick out of his grip.

"I got it." Trish ran over and dug her heel into his arm, causing him to cry out.

Ashley was in shock, "Is his wife a diva too…?" Chris uses all his strength and finally gets free of the man's grip. Ashley turns to Trish, "Chris is worried about you, you've got to run away, we can handle things here, you've got a baby."

"He's not fighting just for me, he isn't that type of guy." Trish replied. "He's fighting for both of us."

Chris and the man are about to grapple again when, DING. Benoit jumps out of the open elevator door, "You're mine now bastard!"

"Benoit!" Trish smiled happily.

Benoit runs over to her, "Trish, are you and the baby safe?"

"Yes, we're fine." Her grin grows wider.

"Benoit?" Ashley remembered him. "Are they all friends?"

Benoit turns to Jericho, "What the hell are you doing, you put your own wife and child in danger?"

"Shut up." He growled back. "It's your fault you didn't finish this creep off."

"Look, I'll protect them ok, you're obviously not enough, so just stay back."

"No, I'LL protect them!" Jericho snapped back, not paying attention to the man who now pulled him into a tight bear hug. "Ah!"

"See, you don't have what it takes even to protect yourself!" Benoit shoots a glare at him as Jericho grits his teeth with pain.

Trish just smiled at the two feuding friends, "Jericho, Benoit is here now so just swallow your pride and accept his assistance."

"NEVER!" Nice going Trish, your comment only made him angrier.

"Don't worry, I can beat him." Benoit brags to the lady.

Jericho is still angry, "I'll be the one to defeat this guy." And this guy indeed is just laughing at the whole thing to himself.

"Why is he acting like this?" Ashley wondered to herself. But her thoughts are cut off when the man uses his free arm to grab her and pull her into the bear hug. "Ah!"

"Ashley!" Trish gasps.

"I'll give you a two for one!" The man laughed and squeezed tightly.

"Hurry, we've got to do something!" Trish cried out.

"Who me?" Benoit notices her looking at him. "I do?"

Trish gets up in his face, "Yes you who else, they're in trouble!"

"Oh, right." He nods and rushes off.

Trish rubs her temples, "God they're dumb…"


	5. Chapter 5

Trish pushed Benoit forward and he smiled, "I don't care what happens to Chris, but I wont let that jerk hurt you and your baby." He ran up and the man dropped Jericho and Ashley and went strait for the newcomer.

The man laughed, "I won't let anyone interfere, now that Turner has been defunct, I can do as I please, but no one will take me! With you guys beaten under my belt, Vince will have to look at me with expectations, expectations that I can fulfill."

"Hey, are you guys ok?" Lance asked, Edge and Christian still cowering back by the elevator. Lance goes over to Ashley, "Hey, who are you?"

Trish spoke up, "She says she's Jericho's fiance."

Everyone took a double take, "Hu, his fiance?"

Trish shook her head, "I'll tell you later."

"What do we do about this bully though?" Lance asked.

"This man used to wrestler for Turner, but after looking around at different federations, nobody would accept them. He thinks if he can beat some WWE elite, Vince will have to take notice of him."

"Oh." Lance looked over at him as he struggled with Benoit.

"Yea, he's pretty much useless." Trish smirks to herself.

"Yea, you are kinda weak, no wonder nobody took notice to you." Benoit laughed as he grappled with his opponent. He knocks the guy down and looks down at Jericho. "Geez Chris, you were sidelined by this useless piece of trash?"

Jericho growls as he finally has enough breath to get back up, "Shut up." He crawls over to Ashley and helps her up, throwing her back over by Edge and Christian. "Stay there, I'll protect you too." He shoots the two cowards an 'and you' look and it seems to make them feel a little safer.

"I'll play with you later Benoit." Jericho jumps in front of him, putting his hand in Benoit's face, pissing him off again.

"Look, are you done over there?" The man growled, back up again.

"Shut, up!" Jericho punched it in the face, a trickle of blood almost dividing his features in half, surprising everyone at his strength by his anger.

"Don't go overboard." Lance calls.

"Don't worry, I'm going easy on this garbage man." Jericho shoots him a thumbs up. "Alright mister, have you already told us everything?"

The man laughed, "What else would you like to know from a washed up garbage man?"

"Why were you chasing Ashley back there?"

"Oh come on, she's my old boss's daughter! Do I really have to explain that much…? Well, you are pretty dense." The man smirked, causing Jericho to bear his teeth. "If I got her, I could hold her against Ted, or, I could marry her to get to him, either way would work, she'd be no good to me after it's settled, then you could have her Chris… if, I leave her in tact that is." He laughed, causing Ashley to get nervous. "Need any further details?"

"This creep isn't lying." Lance says in disgust.

"This is useless." Jericho cracks his knuckles. "And one thing a useless man is good for is a human punching bag!" Jericho goes for the man's jaw again, but the man grabs his arm and bites it. "Ah, rabies!"

"Ew, Chris!" Ashley rushes over, worried, and jumps up, kicking the man in the side of the head, causing him to let go.

"Wow, looks like she did a rigorous wrestler's training." Trish was surprised by her power.

"It must be because she trained since she was a child, not to mention the business is in her family." Lance smiled as Ashley jumped back off.

"Not so fast!" The man grabbed them both again, his big arms squeezing around their necks. He wore a happy demented grin. "Now you both are mine."

"Ashley!" Chris choked as he tried to use his arms to free her but he had no air and therefore no strength.

"He can't win like that." Benoit growled. "Look's like I'll have to…"

He was stopped by the second wind of Jericho, he swung his body forwards, then kicked back right in the man's crotch, he fell back and let them go. Ashley fell onto her stomach and Jericho jumped up, did a spinning kick and took him out with one swift blow to the side of the head. Everyone stared in shock, they'd never seen him do ANYTHING like that before!

"Yea, like I could be beaten by the likes of you." He smirked proudly, standing tall in victory.

"Your, arm." Ashley whispered in a worried tone, noticing blood on his arm.

"Meh, it's nothing, just hope I didn't get weak looser germs." Chris helps pick her up. Edge and Christian finally step forward and Jericho smirks over at them. "So, did you guys see that? Take note of it, both of you."

"Right, ok." They nodded, taking in a deep breath of relief.

Benoit approached Jericho from behind, "Well, looks like you did this one easily, he was barely a challenge, I'm actually surprised it took you this long." He closed his eyes as he boasted, "I could've licked that guy in a second, but I just wanted to wait for you cause I didn't think you'd want me to…" He opened one eye and looked around, he was gone. He looked to the side and saw him talking with Trish. "Why you….!"

Chris held her hand, "The danger is past, you should head back to the hotel room just in case so you can stay out of harms way."

"Ok." Trish smiles and looks at her son sleeping in her arms and giggles to herself.

Ashley has her back to them, her eyes are tense as she stares away, though written all over her face, "Chris, your love for her is true, and yet mine… is just one sided. And you see that… I'm the one who…"

"I'll meet you up there later my wife." Chris calls as Trish walks up the stairs, smart not to take the elevator with the likes of Christian.

"Ok!" Benoit shouts from his pout, causing Trish to pause and look over her shoulder.

"Whoa, get a grip." Jericho was taken for a moment.

Benoit jumped in front of him, "Wait a minute Chris, before Trish, you made a promise with Ashley." Ashley is still pouting, refusing to look at them. "Did you forget about that, again?"

"Aw, not you too!" Chris was freaked out by his response, he backed away from him. "I told you all before and I'll say it again, I don't remember!"

"What if we help you?" Trish is back by his side again.

"Trish?" He looked down at him, then sighs and starts to think. "The lunar eclipse…" He closes his eyes and digs deep into his memory, a bit comes flashing back to him, he had saved Ashley and was carrying her back in the rain, they see the lunar eclipse and the memory fades. Jericho opens his eyes and swallows the lump in his dry throat, trying hard not to grow pale as he utters to himself, "Oh man…."


	6. Chapter 6

"Well…?" Trish looked up at her husband.

Chris gulped and lied very well through his teeth, "No, I don't remember a thing."

"Come on, maybe we can help you out to…"

Chris refuses help, "I can't remember anything!" Chris sighs, he's starting to feel guilty now that he can actually remember something but won't show it.

Ashley is playing with a strand of her hair the whole time and finally turns around, "Forget about it. I understand that you're desire is Trish's, it belongs to her, and is for her and not anybody else."

"Is this some kinda love triangle?" Christian whispers to Edge.

"It's not like that. I think Ashley likes Chris, she just came to get him."

"What? Well at least they're open with their feelings and not afraid." Lance hints.

"Will you cut that out?" Benoit hits him in the back of the head.

"Ow." He hides the tears from the huge bump. "Now what was that for?"

Benoit just turned away, "Shut up."

Ashley finally smiles, "Chris, until you finally do remember, I'll go back home with my dad and do what I can with him. I'll take care of something." She puts her hands over her heart and closes her eyes. "I'll never forget you, don't forget about me. I will be your bride, somehow, someday…"

Chris finally freaks out, "I already have a wife!" He pulls her close. "Look at what she's holding! Ok? It's a baby!"

"Is that all?" Ashley smiles, causing Chris to get nervous. "Many relationships fail, even with a child. And when that day comes, I will be waiting for you!" Everyone's eyes are nearly bugged out, Trish is frozen in shock, did she just say that?

Chris is even more freaked out, "How, could you… why, would you, say something, like that?" He gulps and finally calms down. "No matter, that'll never happen, I love Trish."

"No you don't, you love me!" Ashley yells, getting in his face.

Chris yells back in her face, "No I don't I love her."

"You love me!"

"I love her!"

"Me!"

"Her!"

Ashley stops and finally starts to laugh, confusing Chris, she pats his shoulders and winks at him, "I'll wait for that day, you just wait and see." She ran out the automatic door, it closed behind her and she was gone.

"She's gone, just like that..." Trish stands there blankly, blinking.

"Chris?" Lance came from the side over to him. "That's not really gonna happen is it?"

"I doubt it." Benoit smirked.

"She's just an idiot." Jericho snorts.

"Oh just give it up, I hate to say this Trish, but Chris that girl was perfect for you." Benoit winks.

Jericho clenches his fist so tight his vein bulges, "What was that?" He turned and went to punch him. "Hu?" But he was gone.

"Wow, back to normal eh?" Benoit stands on the other side, too quick for Chris. Everyone laughs and Jericho just growls some more.

"I'll be in my room Trish." He goes into the elevator with Edge and Christian and the door closes behind them.

Benoit sighs, "Hopeless, completely, utterly helpless. It's pointless isn't it?"

"Ok, that's enough." Trish smiled.

"Well now what?" Lance asked.

"Why don't we get something to eat? Chris will be cooled off by then." Trish asked.

"Great, I'm starved!" Benoit cheered.

"Yup, back to normal alright." Lance laughed and they went up the stairs to the second floor dining area.

That night…

Chris Jericho stood looking out the balcony in his hotel room. Trish was taking a shower and the baby was asleep, the others had their room across the hall so things were quiet. Outside in the plants, fireflies dance in the dimming moonlight. Chris looks up at the moon, the light shining off his beautiful eyes, he noticed something…. a lunar eclipse. "I have no intention of marrying you, Ashley. I already have a new life, it started once I left your father's company. Once I finally achieve my dream and retire, things might be different." He put his hand over his heart and closed his eyes. "I might not even be around anymore, you should move on, forget about me and just live your life the away you want and put all these fantasy dreams aside." He opened his sad eyes and looked up, wearing an expression he almost never in his life wore: a serious one. "Forget about the night you saw the lunar eclipse, Ashley…" He looked down as the lunar eclipse ended and slowly walked back into the hotel room.

Ashley was looking up at the star dotted sky, with one hand on her heart, thinking to herself, "I'll never forget you and how you saved me Chris. A promise is a promise, even if it is an 'arranged marriage' to a child." The lunar eclipse passed.

In the other room, Edge and Christian were asleep, Lance was getting out of the bathroom and saw Benoit on the chair by the window, a magazine open on the table. But Benoit wasn't reading it, he was looking out the window, a face of shock and awe on his face.

"What is it?" Lance whispered as he came over and looked outside and gasped. "A lunar eclipse…!"

"So does that mean then…" Benoit turned around to face him. "That Ashley's story is true?" Lance looked back down at them and they stared worriedinto each other's eyes, reading each other's deep thoughts, as the lunar eclipse faded back into the moonlight…


End file.
